


Discipline

by ThePurpleFrog



Series: Discipline/Safe [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic about why Ishimaru says stuff like the whole "Please hit me, i deserve it" thing?<br/>Warning for mentions of child abuse. im trash and im sorry„„, it’s also realyl gay and sappy but. what else were you expecting?<br/>Non-despair AU because I can make them despair without Junko’s help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

The first time Ishimaru had said it, Mondo paid him no attention. They weren’t friends yet, and the only reason he had overheard it was because Ishimaru’s voice was about as loud as a megaphone. 

"Anyone, please hit me!" He had shouted, slamming his hands against the table. "I deserve it! Please, anyone!" The hall monitor was sitting at lunch with Naegi and a few others, and Mondo had no idea what they were talking about. Honestly, with a nerd like him, he could’ve been upset about anything. It’s not like he didn’t cry over stupid shit all the time anyways. 

"What do you think his problem is?" Leon asked, pointing his thumb at the hall monitor. 

"Who knows. That kid’s fuckin’ weird." Mondo replied. He and Leon returned to their lunches and whatever they were talking about beforehand, and forgot all about the strange kid sitting a few tables down and his weird request. 

* * *

The second time he had said it concerned Mondo a little. They were now kyoudais; soul friends, as close and inseparable as brothers. They could tell each other anything and could rely on each other for anything; that’s what they had promised. 

It was a rainy day, and Mondo had decided to drive Ishimaru home so he wouldn’t have to trudge alone in the rain. Ishimaru agreed, but accidentally slammed his foot into a puddle of mud. The mud splattered across Mondo’s shiny bike, staining the black metal. 

"I am so sorry!!" Ishimaru shouted. He began to wipe the mud off with his bare hands, not caring that he was getting himself dirty. Despite his efforts, the brown marks still remained on Mondo’s bike. 

"Dude, it’s fine. Just hop on so we can go." Mondo said. He was irritated, but not because of the mud stain. He just wanted to hurry up and get out of the rain so he could fix his hair and warm up.

"I am so sorry for staining your precious bike!" Ishimaru said, his head bowed. "You can hit me… I deserve it!"

"What? Dude, no." Mondo replied, exasperated. "Just get on the damn bike, will ya?" Ishimaru hesitantly nodded and climbed on the bike behind him. "It’s just a little stain, I can clean it up later."

"I’m so sorry, Mondo." Ishimaru repeated. 

"I said it’s fine, just relax, okay?" Mondo started up his bike and the subject was dropped.

* * *

The third time he said it, however, made Mondo a little worried. By this point, they were no longer soul brothers but rather soul mates. At least, that’s what Ishimaru called it. Mondo just stuck with the phrase ‘boyfriend’, finding soul mates to be a little embarrassing. After all, weren’t they a little young to be calling themselves that? 

Ishimaru was over at Mondo’s place to study; high school was almost over, and they had to prepare for finals! But even the studious Ishimaru got tired of studying with his boyfriend next to him, and they decided to take a break and have something to eat. 

The two of them were sitting together, lazily eating convenience store bentos that Mondo had bought earlier. Mondo was telling funny stories about his old dog, Chuck, to pass the time. When he told a particularly funny story, Ishimaru burst out laughing, and slammed his hand against the table. He wasn’t paying any attention and ended up hitting the bento box, sending steamed rice and gyoza flying into Mondo’s chest. 

"Oh. It stained my shirt." Mondo said, wiping off some of the food. Honestly, he didn’t care that much. The stain from the gyoza’s sauce wasn’t going to last forever. Besides, he had a bunch of tank tops like this one. 

"Oh, Mondo." Ishimaru said. His face had paled and he looked absolutely mortified. "I am so, so sorry!" He grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped off the food on Mondo’s shirt. "I didn’t mean to spill that on you! I am so sorry."

"Hey, I just hope you don’t mind havin’ a boyfriend that smells like gyoza." Mondo meant it as a joke, but now Ishimaru seemed more panicked. 

"Oh no, does the smell upset you? I can clean it, I promise!" Mondo grabbed Ishimaru’s hand and pulled it off of his chest.

"Relax, Kiyotaka. I can clean it later." Mondo replied. 

"Still… I am very sorry. You can punish me, if you’d like." Ishimaru said. He looked at Mondo with a serious expression, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, sorry, what?" Mondo asked, confused.

"I have done something wrong so I deserve punishment, correct? You can hit me if you’d like." That just confused Mondo even more. He knew Ishimaru was all about law and order, rules and discipline… but wasn’t this a little excessive? Who the gently caress asked someone, especially someone they loved, to hit them? Really all he had to do was apologize and it’d be all good with Mondo. And he had apologized. About eighty times.

Ishimaru had his eyes shut now and his head was bowed. Mondo could see him trembling a little. He was so determined to get punished… yet he was scared, too. What the hell was up with him? Mondo got an idea and smirked. 

"Okay, I’ll get ya for this." Mondo said. Ishimaru just nodded, not opening his eyes. In a heartbeat, Mondo pinned him to the ground. Ishimaru opened his eyes, confused as to what Mondo was doing. Before he could answer, Mondo grabbed Ishimaru’s foot and began to tickle the hall monitor mercilessly. Ishimaru squirmed beneath Mondo, but the biker was sure to hold him in place. 

"Mondo, stop!" Ishimaru shouted between his fits of laughter. "I can’t… breathe!" 

"Ya said ya wanted punishment, and you’re getting it." Mondo replied. He moved his hands under Ishimaru’s shirt and began tickling his stomach. Ishimaru kicked wildly beneath him, his eyes now tearing up from laughing so hard. Mondo finally let up and kissed Ishimaru’s temple while he was catching his breath. "It’s just a little stain, alright? Nothin’ to freak out about." He got off of Ishimaru, who sat up and looked at him, perplexed.

"So… you’re not angry?" Ishimaru asked. 

“‘Course not. The only thing that’s makin’ me mad is your whole punishment thing. Just relax, okay?” 

"…Okay." Ishimaru blushed and sat beside Mondo, resting his head on his broad shoulder. "You’re really nice, Mondo."

"Nah, you’re just weird." Mondo replied. Ishimaru couldn’t really argue with that. 

* * *

The fourth time he said it Mondo realized he couldn’t ignore it anymore. By this point, the two of them were living together, and were happy for the most part. However, the more Mondo learned about Ishimaru, the more his concern for him grew. He would bring up strange things and brush them off as if they were nothing.

"Mondo, if my parents ever ask, we’re just roommates." Ishimaru had told him one day. 

"Okay, I seriously doubt I’ll be talkin’ to them, but sure." Mondo had replied. "What, ya think they’ll be really mad or somethin’?"

"Worse than that, I assure you. I probably wouldn’t be an Ishimaru anymore." 

"Whoa, what?" Mondo asked. "Would it really be that bad?"

"Of course. Honestly, they threatened to kick me out if I got lower than a 90. But luckily that never happened. It was good motivation, don’t you think?"

Mondo didn’t know how to respond to that. That didn’t really sound like motivation to him, but more like blatant threats. But… then again Mondo was no pro when it came to family matters. He was raised by his brother who did love him, but didn’t really seem to care whether Mondo was doing his homework or not. Still, it did seem a rather harsh. Mondo was happy to get something above a 70. So why were Ishimaru’s parents getting so bent out of shape over something like that?

One day, Mondo was laying on the couch, lazily flipping through boring channels while Ishimaru was finishing taking the laundry out of the dryer. They switched off chores every week, and Mondo had long since finished vacuuming the place. As soon as Ishimaru had finished that one task, the chores would be finished for the day and they could finally do something interesting. The one downside to living with Ishimaru was that chores weren’t optional, but mandatory. 

Mondo jumped at the sound of a scream coming from down the hall. Mondo tossed the remote to the side and bolted down the hall in no time. He’d deal with Ishimaru scolding his running inside later. For now he had to make sure he was okay. He found Ishimaru slumped on the ground, holding something close to his chest, and sobbing into it uncontrollably. 

"…Is that my gang jacket?" Mondo asked. He thought Ishimaru had slipped and hurt himself or something. Why the hell was he crying over laundry?  "Hey, Kiyotaka, what’re ya doin’?"

"M-mondo…" Ishimaru said, between sobs. "It’s awful…" He unraveled the coat and held it out to Mondo. Mondo took it and noticed it was significantly smaller. There was no way in hell it could fit him anymore; chances are it could maybe fit Chihiro… not that Chihiro would want it, probably. 

"…I can’t wear this anymore." Mondo said. He wasn’t really sure how he felt about that. He gave up the gang after he had graduated high school, of course, but he wanted to keep the coat anyways. It was a trophy for his time as leader of the Crazy Diamonds, his one promise to Daiya… 

"I am so sorry, Mondo…" Ishimaru said. He wiped his eyes, only to have more tears flow out. "I know how much the jacket means to  you… how much the gang meant to you… I completely ruined it!!" Mondo didn’t know how to respond. Ishimaru was visibly upset and, if he was honest, he was mad too. This was his precious jacket; it meant the world to him. "I cannot fix what I have done. So please… please hit me. I deserve it! There’s no other way I could possibly atone for this!" Through his tears, he could see Mondo’s fist clenching tightly around the coat, his knuckles turning white. Ishimaru shut his eyes, tensing up as he anticipated the blow he knew he deserved.

But it never came. 

Mondo threw the coat to the side, then pulled Ishimaru in a tight embrace. Ishimaru was too shocked to move, let alone hug him back. 

"Quit sayin’ that, please." Mondo said, squeezing him tighter. "Kiyotaka, you coulda killed a guy and I still wouldn’t hit ya." 

"…What?" Ishimaru mumbled. "B-but your coat!"

"Who gives a shit about the coat?" Mondo replied. "I can just make a new one if I want it that bad."

"You can sew?"

"…That’s not important right now. Besides, ya can help me if it get to that. But, please listen to me." Mondo pulled away and cupped Ishimaru’s face in his hands. "I would never hurt ya. Ever."

"Mondo…" Ishimaru shut his eyes as more tears began to fall. "Why are you so nice?"

"I’m not bein’ nice! It’s just common decency! I love ya! You’re not supposed to hurt the ones ya love…" 

"It’s not being hurt if I had it coming. I mean, it’s just discipline, after all…" 

"Who the fuck taught ya that?" Mondo asked. 

"Well, my father, of course! Just teaching me good discipline so I don’t become a slacker." Ishimaru stated matter-of-factly. "I know he loves me. He was just doing what was best for me and-"

"Bull shit." Mondo said. His voice was quiet; he was edging on furious, and was doing all in his power not to yell. With the strange things Ishimaru had been saying about his family life, Mondo had had a hunch that something bad had happened to him… but hearing him say it and act like it was nothing made him angry. He knew Ishimaru better than anyone, and he knew for a fact that the kid held no ill will towards anyone, even the people he got thrown in detention. He believed in second chances and that everyone was good at heart… how could anyone treat someone as kind and forgiving and wonderful him badly? How could anyone hurt him? "That’s just straight up bein’ cruel."

"Cruel? I assure you, my father is not cruel." Ishimaru protested. "He was just properly punishing me for what I had done wrong so I wouldn’t make the mistake again."

"Fine." Mondo said. "Tell me somethin’, Kiyotaka, did ya ever hit anyone ya put in detention? Or caught running down the halls?"

"What?" Ishimaru actually looked offended by Mondo’s question. "Of course not! I would never… I could never use violence against another student!"

"Oh? And why’s that? Isn’t it your job to discipline bad students?"

"Well, yes, but… using violence to enforce rules is…"

"Bad." Mondo finished. "Don’t ya see what I’m gettin’ at?" Ishimaru sat for a moment just staring at Mondo. 

"W-well, it’s different with me. I mean," Ishimaru was visibly getting upset. "I mean, I was a bad child! I was clumsy and I messed up a lot and I was worthless!" Tears began running from his eyes. "So… it was okay. It was really okay!"

Mondo hugged Ishimaru again. He was gentler this time, slowly running his hands down Ishimaru’s back to calm him down. 

"It wasn’t okay." Mondo said. "And those things… did he call ya that?" Ishimaru didn’t reply and nodded instead. "That bastard. I swear if I ever get ahold of him… Look, Kiyotaka, I promise you’re none of those things, okay?"

"B-but…"

"You’re not worthless. You’re the most important thing in my life, okay? More important than any stupid coat. I love you. More than anything." They separated, and Mondo brushed away some of Ishimaru’s tears. "So don’t say ya deserve punishment or to get hit or bullshit like that, got it? Ya deserve to be loved." Mondo gently kissed Ishimaru on the forehead. 

"Mondo, I…" Ishimaru smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Ugh, ya don’t have to thank me! Treating the guy I love decently isn’t somethin’ I need praise for!"

"I know, I know." Ishimaru wiped the last of his tears away and straightened his posture. "I will try… to think differently from now on. But, I apologize in advance if I ask you to hit me. It’s a habit, and-" 

"Don’t stress it." Mondo pulled Ishimaru toward him and gave him a quick kiss. "I promise if ya pull that ‘hit me’ thing, I’ll do that instead."

"Mondo!" Ishimaru blushed. "What if I’m eating?"

"I’m still gonna do it."

"What if we’re in public?"

"I’m still gonna do it."

"What if-"

"It’s a promise." Mondo interrupted. "And ya know I don’t break those."

Ishimaru couldn’t help but smile at that.


End file.
